


Our Wolf

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Lucius learns where he finally belongs to in the relationship, that he asked to be in with Severus and Remus. Remus and Severus learn how to balance have Lucius in the relationship has well.





	

Severus had Lucius pinned to a wall with his wand aimed at him. “What did you do?” Severus growled at Lucius. Lucius looked scared, he actually looked scared. 

 

Severus was pissed, he came home yesterday, to Remus withdrawn from him. With the full moon being two days away that was not normal. He left three days ago, to find ingredients for potions, he did not trust stores when it came to these ingredients. It was ingredients for Remus potions. The Wolfbane potion was already made, he had enough ingredients to last two years, with months to spare. These were ingredients to help make him feel better after the full moon. 

 

The day before he left Remus was smiling at Severus, as he came down the stairs, when he greeted Severus from coming home from Hogwarts (make plans for the upcoming school year). This time when Severus came home, Remus was in the library with a cup of tea, curled on a couch. The book was open next to him but he was not looking at it, he was staring the unlight fireplace. 

 

The day before he left, Remus was sitting, smiling and talking at the dinner table. He was being kind and gentle to Lucius, who was snappy but patient when it came to Remus.  When Severus came back yesterday, and it was dinner time. Remus came down for dinner silent and he did not eat any meat, which was very strange because Remus usually only focus on meat at all his meals, the week leading up to the full moon. 

 

The tip of everything is that the night before he left. Remus was all cuddly and clingy to him, and Lucius was also. Last night Remus’ back was facing him, and he had his own pillow and blanket. Which was very very unusual because Remus usually gets more clingy during the night, days leading up to the full moon. Severus had marks proven that point, but they were now a month or months faded. 

 

Lucius had to be the cause of it, there was no other reason Remus would withdraw from him. Severus let him into the relationship because he promised to be civil and learn to love Remus. Remus was always civil and he was learning to love Lucius. Severus had seen it, in the way that Remus takes glances sometimes when Lucius is not looking at him. The way he had started to smile more when Lucius was around, being his grumpy self, when Remus thought that Severus was not around to see it. 

 

Remus was the kindest of them all. He held Severus back from being pure evil. He was even starting to curve Lucius from his bad side. Well until now, Lucius had done something to HIS wolf. Lucius was going to fix it, and he was to going to do it NOW.

 

“You have five seconds to tell me what you did.” Severus snapped. 

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Lucius whimpered, he actually whimpered from how scared he was.

 

“Remus. What did you do to him?” Severus demanded. Severus’s wand was now right on Lucius’s head. 

 

“I did nothing to him. I know not to mess with him.” Lucius cried. 

 

“Then where is he? He left this morning, he would not do that, not with the full moon only two nights away.” Severus was scared also. Remus never left the house when it was three days away from the full moon, he got scared of himself and what he might do. It would never actually happen, not with Severus by his side.

 

“He…..He left?” Lucius looked surprised. After Severus and Remus moved into the Malfoy Manor,  part of the deal Lucius and Severus came up with has part of the threesome that they now have. 

 

“Yes, he left.” Severus give up on trying to be scary and demand information out of Lucius and started to pace. “Who did you talk to? During the last three days.”

 

“Just Draco and grovemental people.” Lucius mumbled as he sled down the wall putting his head in his hand. 

 

“Draco.” Severus whispered, “YOU IDIOT.” Severus screamed. “HE’S DATING POTTER. You went complaining to Draco, who talked to Harry, who of course would tell Remus everything. Harry looks to Remus as a father and mentor in everything. Harry would not have gone after Draco if not for Remus saying he should.” 

 

“I am sorry. I just I had to talk to someone, Draco was the only one. Draco was the only one I could talk to about how I have to share you with a werewolf.” Lucius mumbled. “You only agreed to date me after I kept begging you too. Even then you said you would never give up that werewolf, and he had to come with. I agreed to it, and that werewolf agreed also, to share you. We have to share you.” Lucius spoke softly.

 

“It will be up to Remus. MY werewolf to decide if we come back or not.” Severus snapped in reply. 

 

Severus then moved himself away from Lucius then had to decide where his werewolf would go. One person instantly came to mind. Harry, he was Remus’s cub after all. 

 

Severus blinked, and was in front of Draco’s and Harry’s house. They moved in together shortly after the second war ended and their eighth year was over. Severus knocked a loudly on the door, when he got there.

 

It was Draco who answered, Severus noted quickly the huge hickey on his neck.  “Tell me, he is here.” Severus begged.

 

“He is here but I strongly think Harry will not let you near him.” Draco warned has he lead the way to the guest bedroom, across from the master bedroom. 

 

Severus could hear voices coming from the room. Has he got closer he could clearly hear Remus and Harry talking. 

 

“Lucius just does not like me, and he wants Severus, more than me. I am werewolf who could hurt Severus. I almost did.” 

 

“Snape chased after you, Remus. He does care about you.” 

 

Severus stood outside the door, long enough for Draco to become impatient, and open the door (with a spell) and shove him in (also with a spell). “Hello Snape.” Harry clucked at him, well Severus was flat on the floor. 

 

Severus did not want to get up just yet. He could feel Remus’s eyes on him. He did not want Remus to see him like this but at the same time; he was ready to cry to have Remus with him and happy.  Lucius will have to work to make peace with both of them. Mostly with Remus. 

 

“Severus, what are you doing here?” Remus questioned with a mix of surprise. When Severus looked up, Remus was surprised, and he had his hand covering his mouth with some tears in his eyes. 

 

Severus took a couple seconds to think about how to word his sentence, “It is right in front of me.” Severus lovingly commented.

 

“What do you mean?”  Remus questioned with wonder in his voice, has he removed his hand, revealed his lips that were shaking, and Remus leaned forwarded to Severus. Severus moved to sat up on his knees with his hands on floor in front of him. 

 

“I love you. You know that. I never wanted anything more in my life, then you. Even when we were in school, and taking classes, I wanted you. I thought that you were dating Sirius then and you were friends with James and Sirius. I did not think you would want to date me. Then that year happened, the year you worked at Hogwarts. Where you came to Hogwarts and I got to spend time with you. It was enjoyable. I took and still do, so much care too make sure your Wolfbane potion, never harms you, and that you feel no pain when you change into your wonderfully wolf form.”  Severus rambled. 

 

“Wonderfully wolf form?’ Remus asked, with a look of wonder, there was this little bit of a look  that said, ‘He has lost it.’

 

“You are cuddly and playfully has a wolf. Like a puppy or a cud, you love to chase squirrels, and have your belly rub. You are extremely adorable. Your wolf form, he got used to me, quickly. After you finish changing now, I have to open the door or it will be off the hinges because he wants to be with me. The first thing he does with me, is sniff and lick me. He has gotten used to Lucius beginning around, and will sniff but he loves me more. I love him also.

 

I love both of you, Remus but i nearly took off Lucius’s head to find out what he did to you. What he did to us.”

 

“He did nothing but reveal, i am not really meant for you.”  

 

Snape crawled forward and rested his head on Remus’s lap. “We are meant for each other. I love how much you have made me change. I love who i have become, you have caused those changes. Please. Please love me, Remus. I want you back in our bed, i want my arms around you, I want to hear your laugh and feel you putting marks on my neck. We can stay at our house. Lupin-Snape House. 

 

Lucius can come crawling back to us, and sobbing before we go back to him.” Severus was not going to move his head. Till he was sure that Remus was leaving with him, to wherever he wanted to go. 

 

Remus started to pet his hair, “Okay.” Remus calmly spoke. “Then let's go back to our house but before we do that , let's go see Lucius.” 

 

“Anything you want.” Snape spoke has he looked up at Remus, resting his chin on Remus’s lap. 

 

They did not move for ten minutes. Remus petting Snape’s head, with Snape’s head resting on Remus lap, facing Harry who had not moved and was staring at them. Watching everything they did. Draco had come in and was sitting next to Harry with his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.

 

When they finally moved, it took Severus leaning on Remus some before he could walk straight. They went back to the Malfoy house. When they walked into the front door they were greeted with the sight of Lucius curled up on the floor with his house elves trying to talk to him but he was not responding.

 

Remus could hear him mumbling, “I broke the wolf. How could I could I break Remus?  I am the monster. I am the monster. I am sorry for being a monster. Forgive me Wolfe, please forgive me.” He repeated it over and over. Remus because he could hear it was the first one to get on his knees and put Lucius head on his lap and started to pet his long hair. 

 

Lucius’s hair was one thing Severus and Remus both took the battle on when it came to keeping it long and taken care of. Lucius could no longer brush or wash his own hair. 

 

It was something that brought them together. “Lucius your hair. What happen?” 

 

Lucius snapped out of his dazed looking confused at Remus. Severus got on his knees behind Lucius’s back so he could pet Lucius’s hair also. “What do you mean, Remus? What happen to my hair?” Lucius’s voice sound broken, but he did not move to check on his hair. He was to comfortable and he was afraid to move for fear of Severus and Remus disappearing on him. 

 

“Nothing is wrong. Just wanted to get your attention, Our Snake.” 

 

“Your snake?” Lucius asked with surprise mix in it.

 

“Our Snake.” Remus and Severus beamed together.

 

“Severus and I were both in Slytherin. How can I be the snake.”

 

“I am the wolf. Severus is the guard dog. You are the snake.” 

 

Lucius stared at Remus then up at Severus. “Why I am the snake?” 

 

“Because you are sneaky, and you sneaked your way into a our group and our hearts. We love you, Lucius. Your bit can hurt us, but when you know you really hurt one of us, you curled up on the floor and froze till we warmed you up.” The soft spoken wolf spoke.

 

“Tell us why you chased Remus away.” Severus asked has he stopped petting Lucius’s hair.  

 

“I was jealous, of multiple things, and insecure about how close you two are. I want Severus to notice things about me, the way he does with you right away. I want Remus to clingy to me, and mark me. I know it takes time but I just want  it to be so smooth already. I took it out on Remus because he is sweet, kind and just so….. So.” Lucius broke out in tears again. 

 

Severus, sighed softly in sadness before picking up Lucius. “Let us go to bed.” Remus stood up shortly after, with a smile.

 

“I think everything will be fine.”  Remus spoke as he kissed the top of Lucius’s head has he was put down on the bed. Lucius did a quick spell that pulled Remus into bed with him. Lucius wrapped Remus up in his arms.

 

“Stay.”  Lucius whimpered.

 

“Staying.” Remus mumbled. 

 

Severus crawled in on the other side, and wrapped them both up. 

  
  


***time skip***

 

When the full moon came around. Remus was clingy to them both, and had taken the potions he was supposed to take. He ate a lot of meat, and was smiling. When he went into the warded off room, that would not let him out, or others in unless Severus or Lucius, took off the ward.

 

When The Wolf was ready to come out of the room. It was howling and scratching at the door. The Wolf hopped out of the room, and went straight to Severus and Lucius. The Wolf sniffed Severus and Lucius. Lucius got a lick before Severus did. 

 

They went outside, and watched Wolf chase after some squirrels. They ended up curled up in a cuddle pile with Remus being used has a pillow under the full moon. 

 

When Remus became human again. Lucius was waiting on him, along with Severus, who had his potion made perfectly. Remus kissed Lucius when he brought him some tea. Severus was smiling at them.

  
Maybe everything will work out for the three them in their new relationship. It is only a two months old. Remus and Severus have eight months on it.  

 


End file.
